bodymindchangefandomcom-20200214-history
Scientists
This page contains all the information we currently posses about the Body/Mind/Change team and some speculation as to the importance of their portaraits. Lauren Auchinclos Lauren Auchinclos is the current chairman and CEO of BMC Labs. The webpage on bodymindchange.ca reads. “Lauren Joined BMC Labs as part-time Executive Chairman in 2011 and assumed the roles of Chairman and CEO following Series B financing in August 2012. From 2004 until its $3 billion acquisition by Ramiers Briggs, Inc. in July of 2011, she was CEO of ATP Pharmaceuticals, Inc., a startup company she joined in 1994. Prior to joining ATP, she managed a number of human augmentation projects for Darpa. She has an MA in business from the University of California.” It may be worthy of note that her portrait is derived from an anatomical drawing of the facial structure of a cadaver superimposed on an ancient greek sculpture by 18th century French anatomist Jean-Galbert Salvage Janna Sensum Janna is the BMC Lab’s founder and chief science officer. The webpage summary is as follows. “Janna Is BMC Labs' Founder and Chief Science Officer. She has been described as a "21st Century genius" by the Harvard Review and the MIT Technology Review included Janna as one of their 2011 "35 Most Disruptive Innovators Under 35." Scientific American described her as "defining where biology meets media." An avid sci-fi fan from a young age, it’s been Janna’s lifelong dream to make science fiction into science fact. She holds a ScD in biological engineering from MIT and a BS in chemical and biomolecular engineering from Georgia Tech.” Janna’s portrait originated from a foldout in a medical textbook from 1908 with the title “A Picture of Good Health”. The original was horizontally mirrored and the title of the medical fold out is still visible in mirror writing near the bottom of the neck. Florent Appich Florent is BMC Labs' Director of Behavioral Science and Social Engineering. His Text summary from the website reads. “ Florent is BMC Labs' Director of Behavioral Science and Social Engineering. Before BMC, he worked in development for the CIA. He is also a white hat hacker who has previously performed security evaluations for the US military and was a contributor to the Security Analysis Tool for Auditing Networks (SATAN). He holds a BS in psychobiology from Princeton University and was a graduate of West Point.” Florents portrait is, like the other members of the team, a slightly redesigned version of an anatomical sketch of a human head. This one from American neurosurgeon and pioneer of brain surgery Harvey Cushing’s illustration of the human motor cortex. Danny Severi Danny is BMC Labs' Director of Artificial Intelligence. His summary on the team page is as follows. “ Danny Is BMC Labs' Director of Artificial Intelligence. He was previously a principal investigator at the MIT AI Lab, where he focused on machine learning in unstructured environments. He also built BioNanoHybrid™ molecules and cellular structures that could mimic human cells. Before that, Danny earned his PhD in biotechnology with a MS in computer science from UC Berkely. His favorite learning agent is three years old and has already achieved state of the art results on the task of detecting candy in cluttered images.” Danny’s portrait is a slight alteration of an illustration by CJ Rollins that appeared in Swiss anatomist Albrecht Von Haller’s 1756 book Icones Anatomae